


lost transmission (the social media au)

by beverlymarshian



Series: lost transmission (smau) [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Grief, M/M, No Major Character Death, Presumed Dead, background Stanley Uris/Patricia Blum, smau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverlymarshian/pseuds/beverlymarshian
Summary: Communications Officer Richard Tozier has been mourning the loss of his husband for nearly ten years. A mission to retrieve the black box from his spacecraft offers him a chance at closure.This is a transcription of a social media AU that is posting on twitter @au_transmission.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Kay McCall/Audra Phillips
Series: lost transmission (smau) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981430
Kudos: 6





	1. FRONT MATTER

**Author's Note:**

> find me [@beverlymarshian](https://twitter.com/beverlymarshian)  
> find the au [@au_transmission](https://twitter.com/au_transmission)
> 
> The narration of the story is primarily told through computer logs (photoshopped), texts, and other forms of non-traditional media. This story is best enjoyed in its original form; however, this transcription is to preserve and archive and increase accessibility. Some image components of the story will be omitted.
> 
> The transcription will be divided into Front Matter, Prologue, and then into parts for the rest of the story (currently: prologue, three parts, epilogue). I'll try to update this semi-regularly, but it will likely not keep the pace of the story on the au account.

**SUMMARY** : Communications Officer Richard Tozier has been mourning the loss of his husband for nearly ten years. A mission to retrieve the black box from his spacecraft offers him a chance at closure.

**HOUSEKEEPING:**

  * reddie-centric
  * sci-fi/romance/suspense/drama (aka: who knows)
  * the year is 2145
  * a happy ending
  * date & time stamps are critical—the story unfolds through a series of past and present log entries on a starship, in addition to text exchanges
  * QRT only
  * 18+ (heavy themes, see header re: CWs)
  * Accessibility: posts will be supplemented with Twitter’s ALT TEXT function, or transcripts in the case of audio posts or lengthy updates [A/N: transcription will be provided here exclusively as alt text proved to be unwieldy]
  * tentatively T/Th/Sa updates



**SHIPS:**

  * reddie (established)
  * kaudra (eventual)
  * hanbrough (eventual)
  * stanpat (established)
  * benverly (eventual)



**CONTENT WARNINGS:**

Please note that this AU centres around heavy themes including grief and major character death. These themes will be present throughout the story. This is a love story. There is a happy ending.

Other CWs include: life-threatening danger, violence, death, injury, illness, emotional trauma, mental health issues (including reference to past suicidal ideation and attempt), substance issue issues.

Additional specific CWs will be provided on updates where appropriate.

* * *

**PERSONNEL FILES**

[A/N: these character bios take the form of employee files, so the form translates very strangely]

**MV PERSONNEL FILE: RICHARD TOZIER RL-838**

_PERSONAL INFORMATION_

NAME: TOZIER, RICHARD WENTWORTH

DATE OF BIRTH: MARCH 7, 2103

RANK: COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER

OFFICE: LOS ANGELES

EMPLOYMENT: SEPTEMBER 1, 2129-PRESENT

HEIGHT: 1.85 M

HOMETOWN: DERRY, ME

HAIR COLOUR: BROWN

EYE COLOUR: BLUE

BLOOD TYPE: B+

MARKINGS: GLASSES, TATTOO ON RIGHT BICEP, SCAR ON LEFT FOREARM

SPECIALTY: COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY (SOFTWARE & HARDWARE); LANGUAGES 

_EMPLOYMENT HISTORY_ [PARTIAL]

09-18-2145: cleared for active duty (Dr. Stanley Uris)

08-23-2144: determined ineligible for active duty-psych (Dr. Adrian Mellon)

08-27-2143: determined ineligible for active duty-psych (Dr. Victor Criss)

02-11-2141: promotion to manager of Communications Department

09-04-2142: determined ineligible for active duty-psych (Dr. Victor Criss)

08-21-2141: determined ineligible for active duty-psych (Dr. Sharon Denbrough)

02-11-2141: promotion to supervisor of Communications Department

08-23-2140: determined ineligible for active duty-psych (Dr. Victor Criss)

09-12-2139: determined ineligible for active duty-psych (Dr. StaneLy Uris)

08-17-2138: determined ineligible for active duty-psych (Dr. Sharon Denbrough)

05-17-2138: cleared for desk duty Communications Department (Dr. Stanley Uris)

03-30-2138: placed on short-term leave-psych (Dr. Stanley Uris)

09-02-2137: determined ineligible for active duty-psych (Dr. Victor Criss)

06-25-2137: cleared for desk duty Communications Department (Dr. Victor Criss)

09-02-2136: placed on long-term leave-psych (Dr. Stanley Uris)

09-02-2136: removed from active duty-psych (Dr. Stanley Uris)

07-14-2136: MISSION FILE: VALENTI EMISSARY (INCOMPLETE: 09-02-2136)

05-26-2136: MISSION FILE: KILNER ESCORT (COMPLETE: 06-29-2136)

03-07-2136: MISSION FILE: PALOM EVACUATION (COMPLETE: 04-20-2136)

12-29-2135: MISSION FILE: CHECKPOINT OSIRIS (COMPLETE: 02-03-2136)

_AFFILIATIONS_

FAMILY & FRIENDS: DR. EDWARD FRANCIZEK TOZIER (SPOUSE) - DECEASED, MARGARET MAY TOZIER (MOTHER), WENTWORTH TOZIER (FATHER), PATRICIA BLUM (COHABITANT), DR. STANLEY BLUM (COHABITANT)

CORPORATE LOYALTY: CAUTION

**MV PERSONNEL FILE: EDWARD TOZIER DS-435**

_PERSONAL INFORMATION_

NAME: TOZIER (NE KASPBRAK), EDWARD FRANCIZEK

DATE OF BIRTH: MARCH 6, 2103

RANK: CREW DOCTOR (GENERAL)

OFFICE: LOS ANGELES

EMPLOYMENT: SEPTEMBER 1, 2129-SEPTEMBER 2, 2136

HEIGHT: 1.75 M

HOMETOWN: DERRY, ME

HAIR COLOUR: BROWN

EYE COLOUR: BROWN

BLOOD TYPE: O-

MARKINGS: TATTOO ON RIGHT BICEP

SPECIALTY: VIROLOGY, EMERGENCY MEDICINE, LEVEL B STARSHIP PYSCH TRAINING 

_EMPLOYMENT HISTORY_

DECEASED 09-02-2136

FILE ARCHIVED

SEE: MISSION HALSALL STATION

_AFFILIATIONS_

FAMILY & FRIENDS: RICHARD WENTWORTH TOZIER (SPOUSE), FRANCIZEK ANTONI KASPBRAK (FATHER) - DECEASED, SONIA KASPBRAK (MOTHER) - DECEASED

CORPORATE LOYALTY: HIGH

**MV PERSONNEL FILE: WILLIAM DENBROUGH SB-340**

_PERSONAL INFORMATION_

NAME: DENBROUGH. WILLIAM AARON

DATE OF BIRTH: JANUARY 4, 2102

RANK: ARTIFICAL INTELLIGENCE SPECIALIST

OFFICE: LOS ANGELES

EMPLOYMENT: APRIL 17, 2133-PRESENT

HEIGHT: 1.85 M

HOMETOWN: LOS ANGELES, CA

HAIR COLOUR: BROWN

EYE COLOUR: BLUE

BLOOD TYPE: A+

MARKINGS: NONE

SPECIALTY: AI HARDWARE & SOFTWARE, AI PERSONALITY MATRIX PROGRAMMING 

_EMPLOYMENT HISTORY_ [PARTIAL]

09-02-2145: MISSION FILE: KASSANDRA RETRIEVAL (ONGOING)

06-13-2145: MISSION FILE: BRIGHT-DAHL INITIATIVE (COMPLETE: 08-23-2145)

03-31-2145: MISSION FILE: EIFFEL ESCORT (COMPLETE: 05-02-2145)

10-24-2144: MISSION FILE: GRISSOM EXTRACTION (COMPLETE: 01-23-2145)

07-29-2144: return to desk duty (Engineering Department G)

06-29-2144: MISSION FILE: MERKEL INTERCEPTION (COMPLETE: 07-29-2144)

03-23-2144: return to desk duty (Engineering Department G)

01-22-2144: MISSION FILE: CARTER INITIATIVE (INCOMPLETE: 03-23-2144)

10-04-2143: MISSION FILM: ZHAO ESCORT (COMPLETE: 12-13-2143)

09-27-2143: cleared for active duty (Dr. Adrian Mellon)

01-18-2143: initiate leave (leisure)

01-14-2143: leave request

01-14-2143: return to desk duty (Engineering Department G)

11-11-2142: MISSION FILE: BURNHAM INITIATIVE (COMPLETE: 01-14-2143)

01-27-2142: MISSION FILE: LOVELACE ESCORT (COMPLETE)

09-30-2141: return to desk duty (Engineering Department G)

07-11-2141: MISSION FILE: KILNER INTERCEPTION (COMPLETE: 09-30-2141)

03-22-2141: MISSION FILE: LENTZ-DAY INTERCEPTION (COMPLETE: 05-01-2141)

12-29-2140: MISSION FILE: PRYCE EXTRACTION (COMPLETE: 02-01-2141)

07-12-2140: return to desk duty (Engineering Department G)

_AFFILIATIONS_

FAMILY & FRIENDS: DR. SHARON DENBROUGH (MOTHER), ZACHARY DENBROUGH (FATHER), GEORGE DENBROUGH (BROTHER), AUDRA PHILLIPS (EX-FIANCEE), MICHAEL HANLON (CLOSE FRIEND) - DECEASED

CORPORATE LOYALTY: MODERATE

**MV PERSONNEL FILE: MICHAEL HANLON KY-231**

_PERSONAL INFORMATION_

NAME: HANLON, MICHAEL LEROY

DATE OF BIRTH: JULY 3, 2104

RANK: ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE

SPECIALIST OFFICE: LOS ANGELES

EMPLOYMENT: MARCH 24, 2133-SEPTEMBER 2, 2136

HEIGHT: 1.92 M

HOMETOWN: ORLANDO, FL

HAIR COLOUR: BROWN

EYE COLOUR: BROWN

BLOOD TYPE: AB

MARKINGS: TATTOO ON LEFT SHOULDERBLADE

SPECIALTY: AI HARDWARE & SOFTWARE, COMMAND PROGRAMMING

_EMPLOYMENT HISTORY_

DECEASED 09-02-2136

FILE ARCHIVED

SEE: MISSION HALSALL STATION

_AFFILIATIONS_

FAMILY & FRIENDS: LEROY HANLON (GRANDFATHER) - DECEASED, BENJAMIN HANSCOM (CLOSE FRIEND), BEVERLY MARSH (CLOSE FRIEND), WILLIAM DENBROUGH (CLOSE FRIEND)

CORPORATE LOYALTY: CAUTION

**MV PERSONNEL FILE: AUDRA PHILLIPS ZW-674**

_PERSONAL INFORMATION_

NAME: PHILLIPS, AUDRA

DATE OF BIRTH: SEPTEMBER 25, 2107

RANK: ENGINEERING OFFICER

OFFICE: LOS ANGELES

EMPLOYMENT: APRIL 17, 2133-PRESENT

HEIGHT: 1.55 M

HOMETOWN: SEATTLE, WA

HAIR COLOUR: BROWN

EYE COLOUR: BROWN

BLOOD TYPE: AB

MARKINGS: GLASSES, TATTOOS ON RIGHT ARM, TATTOOS ON RIGHT THIGH

SPECIALTY: CLASS A ENGINES, CLASS B ENGINES, COMPUTER ENGINEERING, ADVANCED WEAPONS TRAINING 

_EMPLOYMENT HISTORY_ [PARTIAL]

09-02-2145: MISSION FILE: KASSANDRA-HALSALL RETRIEVAL (ONGOING)

03-31-2145: promotion to manager (Engineering Department G)

11-16-2144: return to desk duty (Engineering Department G)

09-12-2144: MISSION FILE: JACOBI STATION MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 11-16-2144)

11-24-2143: return to desk duty (Engineering Department G)

10-31-2143: MISSION FILE: MARSCORP LIASION III (COMPLETE: 11-24-2143)

07-28-2143: promotion to supervisor (Engineering Department G)

03-11-2143: return to desk duty (Engineering Department G)

02-04-2143: MISSION FILE: RANKFORT STATION MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 03-11-2143)

10-12-2141: MISSION FILE: MARSCORP LIASION I (COMPLETE: 12-14-2141)

09-14-2141: return to desk duty (Engineering Department G)

07-06-2141: MISSION FILE: DUNN-VARNEY MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 09-14-2141)

03-21-2141: return to desk duty (Engineering Department G)

01-23-2141: MISSION FILE: DAVENPORT STATION MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 03-21-2141)

10-26-2140: transfer request accepted-transfer to Engineering Department G

05-22-2140: transfer request received

05-22-2140: return to desk duty (Engineering Department E)

03-17-2140: MISSION FILE: MARS STATION MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 05-22-2140)

01-10-2140: return to desk duty (Engineering Department E)

12-02-2139: MISSION FILE: MINKOWSI STATION MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 01-10-2140)

_AFFILIATIONS_

FAMILY & FRIENDS: HENRY PHILLIPS (FATHER), JEAN LIM (MOTHER), MARK PHILLIPS (BROTHER), WILLIAM DENBROUGH (EX-FIANCE)

CORPORATE LOYALTY: MODERATE

**MV PERSONNEL FILE: KAY MCCALL JV-228**

_PERSONAL INFORMATION_

NAME: MCCALL, KAY NOUR

DATE OF BIRTH: JANUARY 27, 2104

RANK: COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER

OFFICE: LOS ANGELES

EMPLOYMENT: JANUARY 13, 2127-SEPTEMBER 2, 2136

HEIGHT: 1.68 M

HOMETOWN: NEW YORK, NY

HAIR COLOUR: BROWN

EYE COLOUR: BROWN

BLOOD TYPE: AB

MARKINGS: SEPTUM PIERCING, SCAR ON LEFT KNEE

SPECIALTY: PROGRAMMING LANGUAGES, COMMUNICATION TECHNOLOGY

_EMPLOYMENT HISTORY_

DECEASED 09-02-2136

FILE ARCHIVED

SEE: MISSION HALSALL STATION

_AFFILIATIONS_

FAMILY & FRIENDS: YASMINE MCCALL (MOTHER), DARREN MCCALL (FATHER), BEVERLY MARSH (CLOSE FRIEND)

CORPORATE LOYALTY: MODERATE

**MV PERSONNEL FILE: PATRICIA BLUM FZ-395**

_PERSONAL INFORMATION_

NAME: BLUM, PATRICIA ADELAIDE

DATE OF BIRTH: APRIL 18, 2100

RANK: COMMANDER (U.S.S. PYTHIA)

OFFICE: LOS ANGELES

EMPLOYMENT: SEPTEMBER 1, 2129-PRESENT

HEIGHT: 1.85 M

HOMETOWN: SACRAMENTO, CA

HAIR COLOUR: BROWN

EYE COLOUR: BROWN

BLOOD TYPE: O+

MARKINGS: TATTOOS ON BOTH ARMS, TATTOO ON STERNUM, TATTOO ON BACK

SPECIALTY: COMBAT TACTICIAN, LANGUAGES, DIPLOMACY

_EMPLOYMENT HISTORY_ [PARTIAL]

09-02-2145: MISSION FILE: KASSANDRA-HALSALL RETRIEVAL (ONGOING)

06-15-2145: MISSION FILE: MARS BASE SUPPLY RUN (COMPLETE: 07-22-2145)

03-31-2145: MISSION FILE: EIFFEL ESCORT (COMPLETE: 05-02-2145)

01-05-2145: MISSION FILE: SOLLINGER STATION SUPPLY RUN (COMPLETE: 01-29-2145)

09-12-2144: MISSION FILE: JACOBI STATION MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 11-16-2144)

08-24-2144: cleared for active duty (Dr. Sharaon Denbrough)

06-16-2144: cleared for desk duty - Command Training (Dr. Victor Criss)

03-23-2144: placed on short-term leave-medical (Dr. Victor Criss)

01-22-2144: MISSION FILE: CARTER INITIATIVE (INCOMPLETE: 03-23-2144)

10-31-2143: MISSION FILE: MARSCORP LIASION III (COMPLETE: 11-24-2143)

07-02-2143: MISSION FILE: LOVELACE STATION MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 08-14-2143)

04-28-2143: MISSION FILE: MARS BASE SUPPLY RUN (COMPLETE: 05-24-2143)

02-04-2143: MISSION FILE: RANKFORT STATION MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 03-11-2143)

11-11-2142: MISSION FILE: BURNHAM INITIATIVE (COMPLETE: 01-14-2143)

10-28-2142: cleared for active duty (Dr. Adrian Mellon)

03-18-2142: initiate leave (leisure)

01-27-2142: MISSION FILE: LOVELACE ESCORT (COMPLETE)

10-12-2141: MISSION FILE: MARSCORP LIASION I (COMPLETE: 12-14-2141)

07-06-2141: MISSION FILE: DUNN-VARNEY MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 09-14-2141)

03-22-2141: MISSION FILE: LENTZ-DAY INTERCEPTION (COMPLETE: 05-01-2141)

_AFFILIATIONS_

FAMILY & FRIENDS: DR. STANLEY URIS (SPOUSE), RICHARD TOZIER (COHABITANT), DR. EDWARD TOZIER (CLOSE FRIEND)- DECEASED, GABRIEL BLUM (FATHER), ADELAIDE BLUM (MOTHER) - DECEASED

CORPORATE LOYALTY: UNWAVERING - SEE FILE: ADMIRAL GABRIEL BLUM

**MV PERSONNEL FILE: STANLEY BLUM KR-552**

_PERSONAL INFORMATION_

NAME: BLUM (NE URIS), STANLEY

DATE OF BIRTH: JULY 13, 2103

RANK: CREW DOCTOR (GENERAL)

OFFICE: LOS ANGELES

EMPLOYMENT: SEPTEMBER 1, 2129-PRESENT

HEIGHT: 1.77 M

HOMETOWN: DERRY, ME

HAIR COLOUR: BROWN

EYE COLOUR: BLUE

BLOOD TYPE: B+

MARKINGS: GLASSES, SCAR ON LEFT BICEP

SPECIALTY: EMERGENCY SURGERY, LEVEL A STARSHIP PSYCH TRAINING

_EMPLOYMENT HISTORY_ [PARTIAL]

09-02-2145: MISSION FILE: KASSANDRA-HALSALL RETRIEVAL (ONGOING)

06-15-2145: MISSION FILE: MARS BASE SUPPLY RUN (COMPLETE: 07-22-2145)

03-31-2145: MISSION FILE: EIFFEL ESCORT (COMPLETE: 05-02-2145)

01-05-2145: MISSION FILE: SOLLINGER STATION SUPPLY RUN (COMPLETE: 01-29-2145)

09-12-2144: MISSION FILE: JACOBI STATION MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 11-16-2144)

06-29-2144: MISSION FILE: MERKEL INTERCEPTION (COMPLETE: 07-29-2144)

06-16-2144: cleared for active duty (Dr. Victor Criss)

03-23-2144: initiate leave (medical support)

01-22-2144: MISSION FILE: CARTER INITIATIVE (INCOMPLETE: 03-23-2144)

10-31-2143: MISSION FILE: MARSCORP LIASION III (COMPLETE: 11-24-2143)

07-02-2143: MISSION FILE: LOVELACE STATION MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 08-14-2143)

04-28-2143: MISSION FILE: MARS BASE SUPPLY RUN (COMPLETE: 05-24-2143)

02-04-2143: MISSION FILE: RANKFORT STATION MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 03-11-2143)

11-11-2142: MISSION FILE: BURNHAM INITIATIVE (COMPLETE: 01-14-2143)

10-28-2142: cleared for active duty (Dr. Adrian Mellon)

03-18-2142: initiate leave (leisure)

01-27-2142: MISSION FILE: LOVELACE ESCORT (COMPLETE)

10-12-2141: MISSION FILE: MARSCORP LIASION I (COMPLETE: 12-14-2141)

07-06-2141: MISSION FILE: DUNN-VARNEY MAINTENANCE (COMPLETE: 09-14-2141)

03-22-2141: MISSION FILE: LENTZ-DAY INTERCEPTION (COMPLETE: 05-01-2141)

_AFFILIATIONS_

FAMILY & FRIENDS: PATRICIA BLUM (SPOUSE), RICHARD TOZIER (COHABITANT), DR. EDWARD TOZIER (CLOSE FRIEND)-DECEASED, DONALD URIS (FATHER), ANDREA JAMES URIS (MOTHER)

CORPORATE LOYALTY: UNWAVERING - SEE FILE: PATRICIA ADELAIDE BLUM

**MV PERSONNEL FILE: BEVERLY MARSH CL-565**

_PERSONAL INFORMATION_

NAME: MARSH, BEVERLY ANNE

DATE OF BIRTH: FEBRUARY 13, 2105

RANK: COMMANDER (U.S.S. KASSANDRA)

OFFICE: LOS ANGELES

EMPLOYMENT: JANUARY 13, 2127-SEPTEMBER 2, 2136

HEIGHT: 1.63 M

HOMETOWN: CHICAGO, IL

HAIR COLOUR: RED

EYE COLOUR: GREEN

BLOOD TYPE: B+

MARKINGS: SCAR ON UPPER SHOULDER BLADE, SCAR ON LEFT FOREARM, SCAR ON RIGHT THIGH

SPECIALTY: COMBAT TRAINING, WEAPONS TRAINING, FIELD STRATEGY

_EMPLOYMENT HISTORY_

DECEASED 09-02-2136

FILE ARCHIVED

SEE: MISSION HALSALL STATION

_AFFILIATIONS_

FAMILY & FRIENDS: ALVIN MARSH (FATHER) - DECEASED, MICHAEL HANLON (CLOSE FRIEND) - DECEASED, KAY MCCALL (CLOSE FRIEND) - DECEASED, BENJAMIN HANSCOM (CLOSE FRIEND) - DECEASED

CORPORATE LOYALTY: HIGH

**MV PERSONNEL FILE: BENJAMIN HANSCOM AT-269**

_PERSONAL INFORMATION_

NAME: HANSCOM, BENJAMIN JAMES

DATE OF BIRTH: JUNE 2, 2105

RANK: ENGINEERING OFFICER

OFFICE: LOS ANGELES

EMPLOYMENT: FEBRUARY 1, 2127-SEPTEMBER 2, 2136

HEIGHT: 1.75 M

HOMETOWN: CHICAGO, IL

HAIR COLOUR: BROWN

EYE COLOUR: HAZEL

BLOOD TYPE: O+

MARKINGS: NONE

SPECIALTY: CLASS B ENGINES, CLASS C ENGINES, COMPUTER REPAIR 

_EMPLOYMENT HISTORY_

DECEASED 09-02-2136

FILE ARCHIVED

SEE: MISSION HALSALL STATION

_AFFILIATIONS_

FAMILY & FRIENDS: ARLENE HANSCOM (MOTHER), JAMES HANSCOM (FATHER) - DECEASED, MICHAEL HANLON (CLOSE FRIEND) - DECEASED, BEVERLY MARSH (CLOSE FRIEND, DECEASED)

CORPORATE LOYALTY: HIGH


	2. PROLOGUE

**UPDATE 0.01**

[image description: an online newspaper article from the New York times, dated October 4, 2135. There is an image of a space station with a caption reading: The Halsall Station, a mining and exploratory station, anchored just off of planet Wolf 358.]

_**Outbreak of Deep Space Flu at the Halsall Station** _

McCarthy Veinotte representatives confirmed today that there is an outbreak of the deadly H3N9 virus, more commonly known as deep space flu, on its farther station—the Halsall Station.

> NEW YORK—McCarthy Veinotte Inc. has confirmed today that there has been an outbreak of H3N9, more commonly known as deep space flu, on the Halsall Station.
> 
> The Halsall Station is a lonely outpost home to some 10,000 souls, employees of McCarthy Venoitte and their families. Far from other stations and from earth, it is nearly 12 months of space travel away from Earth. The station is devoted to exploration and mining of nearby planets and is primarily a science vessel. The outbreak was first reported tentatively last week but today is the first confirmation of the outbreak.
> 
> Insiders at the company have suggested that approximately 8% of the station is currently infected. The extent of the outbreak is still being confirmed, but company representatives have assured their stockholders that the outbreak is contained. Quarantine measures have been initiated and healthcare professionals aboard the ship are prepared to manage the outbreak.
> 
> H3N9 is a particularly deadly strain of common influenza. It flourishes in deep space where the conditions on starships are typically arid and the oxygen recycled at greater rates prior to replenishment. Although less infectious than the common cold, it has a higher fatality rate and has been known to mutate rapidly.
> 
> Representatives of McCarthy Veinotte have assured the public and its stockholders that they are prepared to extend assistance to the Halsall Station.
> 
> “Although we have full confidence in the ability of the Halsall Station to manage this outbreak, McCarthy Veinotte is sending medical supplies and vaccines out to the station to support their medical team. Commander Beverly Marsh is leading a small and dedicated crew on one of our fastest starships out to the station,” Admiral Gabriel Uris announced today. “At present, the Halsall Station is undertaking quick and effective quarantine measures to protect the population of the station.”
> 
> McCarthy Veinotte stock price took a hit last week when the outbreak was reported, but has substantially rebounded after today’s announcement.

**UPDATE 0.02**

[image description: an entry on a terminal-style computer]

MISSION FILE: HALSALL STATION SUPPLY RUN

COMMANDING OFFICER: COMMANDER BEVERLY MARSH

REPORTING TO: ADMIRAL GABRIEL BLUM

VESSEL: U.S.S. KASSANDRA

DESTINATION: HALSALL STATION

MISSION AUTHORIZED: OCTOBER 4, 2135

MISSION START DATE: OCTOBER 19, 2135

EST. MISSION COMPLETION: AUGUST 8, 2137

CREW: DR. EDWARD TOZIER; COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER KAY MCCALL; AI SPECIALIST MICHAEL HANLON; ENGINEERING OFFICER BENJAMIN HANSCOM

MISSION BRIEF: SUPPLY RUN TO HALSALL STATION. TRANSPORTING VACCINATIONS FOR H3N9, SYMPTOM-MANAGEMENT MEDICATION, AND MEDICAL LABORATORY SUPPLIES. SEE FULL FILE FOR INVENTORY. NO CONTACT DROP-OFF: CREW WILL DEPOSIT SUPPLIES IN LOADING BAY AIRLOCK AND WILL MAKE NO CONTACT WITH THE CREW OF THE HALSALL STATION.

ADDITIONAL ASSIGNMENTS: TBD--CRYOSLEEP OPTIONAL 

**UPDATE 0.04**

[image description: an online newspaper article from the New York times, dated September 2, 2136. There is an image of a man standing at a podium with a caption reading: CEO Jack Torrence outside of the McCarthy Veinotte New York Offices.]

_**Tragedy at the Halsall Station** _

McCarthy Veinotte representatives confirmed today that a massive solar flare from a nearby star wiped out all life support and communications systems on the Halsall Station.

> NEW YORK—Tragedy struck in deep space today as what was supposed to be a happy day was cut fatally short. In a recent news release, McCarthy Veinotte Inc., owner and operator of the Halsall Station, has announced that a massive solar flare from a nearby star wiped out all life support and communications systems on the Halsall Station. Although the investigation into the flare is still ongoing, all inhabitants of the station are presumed to be dead.
> 
> The Halsall Station has been featured recently for its ongoing outbreak of H3N9, more commonly known as deep space flu. Reports over the last year have confirmed that the outbreak is a particularly virulent strain, and that more than 40% of the population was in quarantine at the time of the flare. McCarthy Veinotte sent medical supplies and vaccines aboard the U.S.S. Kassandra, which was slated to arrive at the station today.
> 
> At approximately 0330 hours, an expected solar flare commenced on nearby star K-N-139. Quickly, the solar flare proved to be more severe than all calculations suggested. The Halsall Station contacted McCarthy Veinotte command to inform them of the threat to their systems. Unfortunately, moments later, all communication with the station was lost. At approximately 0400 hours, McCarthy Veinotte confirmed that the life support systems on the station had failed.
> 
> Life support systems on space stations operate to ensure that the conditions aboard the station are fit for human survival. This includes control over temperature, humidity, oxygen supply, and water supply. With these systems offline, human life is unable to survive. The Halsall Station is equipped with emergency generators, however McCarthy Veinotte representatives have confirmed that they were damaged in the flare.
> 
> The investigation is still ongoing and moving rapidly, but it is expected that all personnel aboard the station have died as a result of the flare. Without life support, the temperatures of the station drop rapidly and all personnel would have died within hours. The Times will continue to report on the names of those lost as the story unfolds.
> 
> Although the news releases have focussed on the inhabitants of the station, the U.S.S. Kassandra had arrived at the station at the time of the flare. McCarthy Veinotte confirmed that all communications and life support systems on the Kassandra have been impacted by the flare. All personnel aboard the Kassandra are presumed to have died. Commander Beverly Marsh, Dr. Edward Tozier, Specialist Michael Hanlon, Engineering Officer Benjamin Hanscom, and Communications Officer Kay McCall are confirmed to have been aboard the vessel.

**UPDATE 0.05**

[image description: an online newspaper article from the New York times, dated September 2, 2145. There is an image of a space station with a caption reading: The Halsall Station, located just outside the orbit of Wolf 359.]

_**Remembering the Halsall Station** _

On the ten year anniversary of the tragic solar flare that claimed the life of all inhabitants aboard the Halsall Station, McCarthy Veinotte announces it will send a team to retrieve the logs from the station, to bring closure to those who lost loved ones.

> NEW YORK—Today marks the ten year anniversary of the tragic solar flare that claimed the life of all inhabitants of the Halsall Station and the U.S.S. Kassandra. McCarthy Veinotte executives and employees gather in mourning at their regional offices across the country to remember those who were lost in the tragedy.
> 
> In the early morning of September 2, 2136, the crew of the Halsall Station was closely monitoring a solar flare from nearby star KN-1-3-9, today remembered as the Halsall Star in memory of the station itself. The solar flare was expected; however, the actual flame that early morning proved to be greater in magnitude than all calculations could have anticipated. 
> 
> The Halsall Station was a state-of-the-art space station and the most expensive galactic outpost to date. The energy from the flare was substantial and wiped out all systems on the Halsall Station and the nearby docked U.S.S. Kassandra. The communications systems were damaged first, and then life support systems were devastated. Within hours, the inhabitants of both the station and the U.S.S. Kassandra were determined to be dead, due to either oxygen deprivation or the rapid decrease in temperature aboard the vessels.
> 
> McCarthy Veinotte, the owner and operator of the Halsall Station, conducted an extensive investigation into the incident and its impact on the Halsall Station. This investigation determined that the inconsistent readings from KN-1-3-9 ensured that the magnitude of the solar flare was impossible to predict and that at the time of the incident, all systems on the Halsall Station and the Kassandra were operating at optimal capacity.
> 
> Today, the Admiral Gabriel Uris, who led the investigation into the solar flare, announced that McCarthy Veinotte was undertaking an expedition to retrieve the black box and logs from both the Halsall Station and the U.S.S. Kassandra.
> 
> “Although the investigation is long closed, the human impact is undeniable. Today, on the anniversary of this tragedy, McCarthy Veinotte is announcing an expedition to the distant station. Commander Patricia Blum and a small crew will make the long, tiring journey to the Halsall Station to retrieve any logs remaining from the station. These logs serve no investigatory value—instead, we hope to give people insight into their loved one’s final moments,” Admiral Blum announced today.
> 
> When asked about the possibility of reopening the Halsall Station, Admiral Blum said, “While we have no such plans at this time, the retrieval efforts of Commander Blum and her crew will shed light on the condition of the station and will give McCarthy Veinotte an opportunity to review its options.”
> 
> McCarthy Veinotte stock price responded favourably to this announcement, although market analysts suggest that the response is largely attributable to the prospects of reopening the Halsall Station, an expensive write-off for McCarthy Veinotte.

**UPDATE 0.06**

[image description: an entry on a terminal-style computer]

MISSION FILE: KASSANDRA-HALSALL RETRIEVAL

COMMANDING OFFICER: COMMANDER PATRICIA BLUM

REPORTING TO: ADMIRAL GABRIEL BLUM

VESSEL: U.S.S. PYTHIA

DESTINATION: HALSALL STATION

MISSION AUTHORIZED: SEPTEMBER 2, 2145

MISSION START DATE: SEPTEMBER 29, 2145

EST. MISSION COMPLETION: JULY 21, 2137

CREW: DR. STANLEY BLUM; COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER TBD; AI SPECIALIST WILLIAM DENBROUGH; ENGINEERING OFFICER AUDRA PHILLIPS

MISSION BRIEF: LOCAL RETRIEVAL OF BLACK BOX AND RECORDS OF U.S.S. KASSANDRA, RETRIEVAL OF PERSONAL EFFECTS. LOCAL RETRIEVAL OF LOGS AND RECORDS OF HALSALL STATION. CONTACT RETRIEVAL LAST RESORT: ATTEMPT CONNECTION WITH LOCAL NETWORK FIRST. ADDITIONAL ASSIGNMENTS: REVIEW OF PERSONAL AND WORK LOGS FROM KASSANDRA CREW; REVIEW OF PRE-FLARE ENGINEERING RECORDS FROM HALSALL STATION; REVIEW OF HALSALL STATION PERSONNEL FILES; ANALYSIS OF VIRAL SPECIMEN W-953.

**UPDATE 0.07**

Date: September 22, 2145

Phone: Patty’s phone.

Chat: Dadmiral (Admiral Blum)

Admiral Blum: Tozier has been green-lit for your crew.

Patty: Dad. Thank you so much.

Patty: You have no idea what it means to him. And me.

Admiral Blum: You’re welcome, darling.

Admiral Blum: A short leash though, yes?

Patty: Richie will be fine. He’s doing a lot better.

Admiral Blum: I know. I had to pull some strings though and we can’t have him compromising the mission.

Patty: He won’t. I promise. He just wants closure.

Admiral Blum: I trust you, Patty. We all do. Dinner tonight?

Admiral Blum: Bring Stan!

Patty: Of course 💖

**UPDATE 0.08**

⚠️ cw: alcoholism

Date: September 22, 2145

Phone:  Richie’s phone.

Chat: pattycakes

Patty: Check your email.

Richie: you don’t have to send me an e-vite for every cutesy backyard barbeque you have

Richie: just like knock on the door and tell me to put on pants

Patty: Check your email!

Richie: fine but if this is another themed one just know I reserve the right to interpret it with maximum creative liberty

Richie: wait is this

Patty: We leave in a week so say your goodbyes.

Richie: but it looks like all my best buds are coming with me :)

Patty: I meant to your crippling alcoholism

Richie: ugh are you sure it won’t fit in my carry-on

Richie: can I bring it as a personal item

Patty: I think this could be good, Richie.

Richie: yeah yeah

Richie: the coldest turkeys are in space

Patty: That’s

Patty: I don’t even know what to say to that

Richie: you could say I’m ready for some STELLAR withdrawal symptoms

Richie: *crickets*

Richie: tough crowd

Patty: I’ll take you off of the mission as quick as I got you on it

Richie: that’s not super quick it took you like three weeks

Patty: 🤨

Richie: 🤐

Richie: hey patty.

Richie: seriously. thank you.

Richie: I promise I won’t let you down.

Patty: You never have

Richie: god I love when you lie to me you sound just like stan 💖

**UPDATE 0.09**

⚠️ cw: alcoholism

Date: September 25, 2145

Phone:  Richie’s phone.

Chat: throuple threat (stan, patty)

Richie: you know I get why corporate didn’t want me on this mission

Richie: blah blah richie’s unstable blah blah he ate the entire wheel of brie at the last office party

Patty: I knew that was you

Richie: my lactose intolerance can’t hurt me if I ignore it

Stan: Medically unsound.

Richie: that’s what they call me 🤪

Richie: ANYWAY

Richie: I can’t believe they put bill and audra on the same mission

Patty: I requested them both 

Richie: you didn’t tell me this flight would have on-board entertainment

Richie: I hope we get some good seats 💺🍿

Stan: I thought you were the in-flight entertainment.

Richie: so you do think I’m funny

Stan: Yeah but only after 40 years of brain damage.

Richie: aww stan you know it gets my jollies when you call our friendship “brain damage”

Stan: I don’t want to hear about your jollies

Richie: sure you don’t

Richie: what are the chances of me getting into your deep space while we are out there

Stan: I’ll space you and it will look like an accident

R: 🥵

Patty: Stop flirting Stan

Patty: Bill and Audra get along fine.

Richie: there’s no way

Richie: I mean don't get me wrong I like them both well enough

Richie: I can't picture them getting along

Patty: They were engaged?

Richie: past tense

Richie: feel like that proves my point more than yours

Patty: It was amicable

Patty: You’ll have to keep us entertained

Richie: oh I was planning on it

Richie: can’t cry the whole time

Stan: Not sure about that.

**UPDATE 0.10**

Date: September 29, 2145

Phone:  Richie’s comm.

Chat: [U.S.S. PYTHIA] CREW (patty, stan, audra, bill, richie)

Audra: Hi team. Please reply so I can confirm you are able to send and receive while connected to the Pythia’s intranet.

Patty: Affirmative

Stan: Test.

Bill: Yes ma’am.

Richie: does this have emojis

Richie: 👋✌️👉🤙🖖

Richie: sweet it works

Stan: Oh joy.

Audra: Thanks everyone. Corporate has asked me to remind those of you who haven’t been on active duty recently these comms are an informal communication channel between crew members and they do not replace the obligation to upkeep your logs, professional and personal.

Richie:: I love when corporate gives me cute little nicknames like “those of you who haven’t been on active duty recently” and “that guy with the dead husband”

Richie:: so these are like

Richie: for fun

Audra: Technically they're for fostering interpersonal relationships.

Richie: so fun

Stan: Depends on whether people have fun talking to you.

Richie: your mom had fun talking to me last night

Stan: Oh she was with you? No wonder she looked so disappointed.

Patty: Can I please get an iota of professionalism on day one?

Richie: does corporate even read these

Audra: Not until the end of the mission and usually only if something goes wrong

Richie: perfect

[richie changes the chat name to [U.S.S. PYTHIA] patty's sluts]

R: voila! a fitting name for us misfits

Stan: Change it back Richard.

Richie: do it yourself standrea

Patty: I think we can keep it

Stan: What happened to professionalism?

Patty: I'm in charge I can change my mind

Richie: breaking out the bedroom voice

Richie: that’s communications officer tozier to you

Audra: This is going to be a long two years

» END OF PROLOGUE «


End file.
